Why Should I?
by QUEENSPELLER67
Summary: After his Unova League loss, Ash Ketchum is depressed. With the help of an old friend, a younger gym leader, 2 Frontier Brains, & others, DOES he go to Kalos? Or is this the end? PokéShipping, ContestShipping, LuckShipping, TwinleafShipping, WishfulShipping. Also, BestBrainIRUSShipping. On hiatus because there is one spot left. Reviews are appreciated, though.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I don't own Pokémon in any way. This is a story that I'm inspired to write. Without further ado, here comes the first chapter.**

**Characters and ages: **

**Ash Ketchum-16**

**Forrest Harrison-13**

**Alexa- 20**

**Delia Ketchum- 33**

**Ash's Pikachu**

**Alexa's Helioptile**

**Mimey**

**Brock/Forrest's Crobat**

**Chapter 1:Tell Me When**

(The Ketchum & Harrison households)

"Pikachu is unable to battle, Lucario wins & the match goes to Cameron!" "Druddigon is unable to battle, Eevee wins & the winner of the Vertress Conference is Virgil!" That was _three _months ago, but to a certain raven-haired trainer, those words made it seem like it was yesterday. The moon begins to disappear, the aforementioned trainer isn't asleep, but, he's not awake either. "You know, I should _probably _come with you, since you're new to the region," said a girl with dark hair and an Axew. "I've talked it over with my brothers, and I wish to accompany you on your journey," said a boy with green hair. The trainer sighs: Iris & Cilan, his companions through the Unova region. "Iris is probably studying hard under Drayden. Cilan & Pansage; for the sake of Striaton City, should return to the Gym. Give Cress, Panpour, Chili & Pansear a hand," the trainer thinks. His thought continues, "Cameron Kaplan & Virgil Wayland were good trainers. Cameron's Lucario was only a Riolu when they first met. Virgil's Team Eevee came in handy; Eevee, Vaporeon, Jolteon, Flareon, Espeon, Umbreon, Leafeon, & Glaceon. Virgil probably managed to defeat Unova's Elite 4 & maybe even Alder. Well, I dunno. Caitlin & Gothitelle probably gave him an unforgettable match," as he shifts in bed. A blue-haired girl said, "Mind if I come along?" A former gym leader said, "Sure." The trainer said, "Yeah, okay." Dawn Berlitz, a girl with a goal. The trainer thinks, "I know she had a crush on me; she wasn't the first. In fact, she was the third. Kenny seems to have known her since she was a 5-year-old & Barry; again, I dunno. I wouldn't be surprised if those 2 Empoleon trainers fought for her affection. Kenny's got skill, & Barry's, well, Barry." A brunette said, "Hey, I _could _lead you to Oldale Town. After all, I know the way." A younger boy said, "Okay, I'm ready!" The trainer thinks, "May & Max Williams. May was unsure of herself. Harley & Cacturne; just thinking about them creeps me out. Although, she & Drew would make a cute couple. She had a crush on me, too; she was the second. Max was like a younger brother to me." "M-my bike. I'm holding _you _responsible for my bike," said a girl with red hair. "Goodbye, Dad. I'll make Pewter City proud," said a tall teen to his father. The trainer thinks, "Brock Harrison, former Pewter City Gym Leader, former breeder, doctor, by now. And Misty. Misty," "Ouch! I'm up, I'm up," says the raven-haired trainer. "Mime? Mr. Mime," the Barrier Pokémon isn't happy, but _isn't _the culprit. "Pikapi!" "Heel, Heli!" A girl trills, "You're awake, both of you. Ash & Pikachu!" The trainer doesn't budge, & says, "Alexa, Helioptile, I'm not ready." The Santalune native deadpans, "You're still in bed, you," Ash says, "To go to Kalos with you. You could just head home." Alexa says, "Well, Ash, I would, but yesterday, I was asked to do a report on Kanto's notable people." A voice shouts, "Ash, I'm making breakfast! Mimey, where are you?" "Mime, Mr. Mime," as he exits the trainer's bedroom, sensing that something isn't right with Ash. The voice says, "Ah, there you are, Mimey. Alexa, would you mind giving me a hand?" Alexa says, "Yeah, no problem. Ash, when you're ready to leave Kanto," she's cut off by 2 yawns. She whispers, "Tell me when. Come on, Helioptile," and leaves the room. Meanwhile, a purple Pokémon flies back to its trainer. The trainer says, "Hey, Crobat, did you see?" Crobat nods & moves a wing. The squinty-eyed trainer says, "Silph Co. If I was a smidge older, no, no. Focus, Forrest. Just be happy that Erika told you about the little device," and removes the small camcorder from Crobat & plugs it in.

**TO BE C-**

**Ash: Hey, I thought this story was about me!**

**QUEENSPELLER67: You were asleep for a majority of this chapter, but yeah, it is about you.**

**Ash: (incoherent; falls asleep) X chapter, etter feet**

**Ash's Pikachu: Pikapi? Pikaaa, **

**QUEENSPELLER67: No, Pikachu, don't use Thunderbolt on Ash. **

**Ash's Pikachu: Pikachu. Chaa.**

**QUEENSPELLER67 (sighs, whispers): Yes, Forrest is spying on Ash, but you'll see why in the next chapter. Ash started to say, "The next chapter better feature me," but, is depressed and exhausted. Pikachu is also tired. As for Mimey, he can sense what's going on with Ash. A certain Psychic trainer is to appear later on in the story. Any guesses on his/her identity? Drop it in a review. So, to clarify, Ash is exhausted, but has been in Kanto for 3 months.  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Encounters

**QUEENSPELLER67: Mrs. Ketchum?**

**Delia: Yes?**

**QUEENSPELLER67: Is it okay with you if I bring up the (clears throat) encounters?**

**Delia: That's quite fine, although I've got 1 condition.**

**QUEENSPELLER67: You'd like to see Ash & Pikachu being awake, wouldn't you?**

**Delia: Yes!**

**QUEENSPELLER67: Ask, & ye shall receive. **

**Author's note: I don't own Pokémon in any way. I own my OCs, three of which you'll see. Without further ado, here's chapter 2!**

**Chapter 2: Encounters**

(Flashback, Delia's P.O.V)

"Mimey? Can you do me a favor?" "Mime?" I said, "I need you to go to Viridian City's marketplace. They have the seeds I need, but I don't want the cookies to burn." "Mime, Mr. Mime," & my partner began to walk off. I said, "I'd honestly like to know if you're male or female. That's something I've been meaning to ask Professor Oak." "Mime," & my partner left. Mimey was walking through the Viridian Forest, reminiscing to his younger years, his former trainer. "Has she grown up? I freaked out after that battle, I thought she was gonna scold me, so, I left. I remember using the move known as Teleport, a move I knew. I saw a girl with a Bonsly, & a boy with another me. The girl then sent out a Pikachu (reminding me of Ash's) & the boy then sent out an Espeon. The girl said, 'Pikachu, use Thunderbolt on Espeon,' letting the boy command, 'Ok, Mime Jr. use Mimic," & the younger one complied, evolving into a Mr. Mime! The girl pulled out a Pokédex & it gave details on my evolved form. The boy had Espeon use Psybeam, & the girl had Bonsly mimic the move. I came across an Oddish, & asked for help. Oddish agreed, signaling its evolutions, Gloom, & Vileplume. Gloom told me to pay attention, & then used a Hyper Beam, which I then did the same. I," the Barrier Pokémon tripped on a small branch, soon to be surrounded by Beedrill. A voice said, "Beedrill, please calm down. If he were here, this'd be easier, as his Solrock is quite the battler. Anyway, what's up?" The Beedrill pointed its needle at me & the voice said, "I see. If anything, I just wish I knew where my boyfriend is, but, protect your family." The Beedrill left. **Meanwhile: **I said, "Sir, could you please help me?" to a man wearing a green T-shirt & black pants. He said, "What's up?" I told him & he pulled a Poké Ball out of his pocket. He enlarged it & said, "Solrock, I need your assistance!" Solrock came out & the man said, "Try to find this woman's partner. While you're at it, please look for my girlfriend." Solrock complied & the man asked me to follow him. **Back in the forest:** the aforementioned girl was trying to help Mr. Mime. She said, "Solrock, there you are. Honestly, I didn't expect to run into my friend, here," & reached out of her pocket, revealing a Poké Ball. This wasn't any ordinary ball, though. Sure, the bottom of it was white, as was the button. However, the top was green, with a yellow dot & little red designs on it. "Mime?" The girl said, "I never thought you'd evolve." I said, "Is my Mr. Mime going to be alright?" The girl pulled out some Cheri Berries, stood up & fed them to me. I said, "Thank you for the help. I don't think I introduced myself. I'm Delia Ketchum,"& extended my hand to the younger girl. The girl said, "Ketchum? Oh, you must be Ash's mom. I'm Anabel, the Salon Maiden & the man standing next to you is my boyfriend." The man pulled a box out of his pocket, got on 1 knee, & said a famous 5-word phrase, "Anabel, will you marry me?" Anabel said, "Yes, I will. This is the Pyramid King, Brandon." Brandon said, "Ash is quite the trainer." I ended up inviting them over to my house & said, "Anabel, might I ask how you know my Mimey?" Anabel smiled & said, "He was only a Mime Jr. when my dad gave him to me. I was practicing against the former Salon Maiden, my mom. She had a Nidorina & said, 'Nidorina, Attract!' Nidorina complied & the attack hit Mime Jr. I then decided to counter with Teeter Dance, but I didn't know why Mime Jr. wasn't listening. Then, it hit me that Nidorina is an all-female species; which is why the attack worked & I called off the match." I said, "Mime _Jr._?" Anabel said, "Yes, the pre-evolution of Mr. Mime is Mime Jr."

* * *

(End of flashback)

(The Harrison household, another flashback. Forrest's P.O.V)

I said, "Brock, can you repeat yourself?" talking into my Pokégear. Brock said, "I think Ash is depressed. I just did a check-up on his Boldore. So, can you find a way to keep an eye on Ash, without him knowing?" I said, "Did his mom ask you to do this & did Lucy's Seviper hit you with Poison Tail?" Brock said, "Yes & maybe; that's not the point. I remembered that Professor Oak has always said that Pokémon tend to reflect the personalities of their trainers. I'd do it myself, but this is exams week." I deadpanned, "Fine. I'll do it, but," Brock cut me off & said, "It's taken care of. You've got that meeting. A female gym leader has what you need." I said, "But," only to be hung up on. I put on my jacket, since it was supposed to be windy in Vermilion City. I walked out the door & thought, "**That** helps. A female; there are only 8 Gym Leaders, with only 3 being guys. I'm one, Blaine's son Titus took over the Seafoam Gym, & last of course is Lt. Surge." I continued walking & thought, "Misty is the Cerulean Gym Leader, Janine is the Fuchsia Gym Leader, Sabrina leads the Saffron Gym, & Erika's got the Celadon Gym. As for the Viridian Gym, it's Tara, now. Liana got a job at the hospital & come to think of it, so did Chloe," I opened the door to find that I'm the center of attention. Lorelei, Bruno, Agatha, Lance, Trent & my fellow leaders were staring at me, as was a younger guy, perhaps Brock's age; this guy was wearing a black, long-sleeved shirt, silver pants & some sort of scarf. He had blonde hair, brown eyes; I felt like I've seen him before. Well, maybe not _seen_, but at least heard of; I asked Brock about Johto when he came home, learned about their 8 gym leaders & that they've got a similar line-up to us, only with genders, it's the other way around. Being curious, I asked him if he flirted with them. Don't get me wrong, but I was halfway surprised that he got turned down by Whitney, Jasmine _and_ Clair. Trent said, "Glad you showed up, Forrest. Care to tell the group why _you're _late?" I said, "I lost track of time," using my excuse from last time. Trent said, "Well?" I didn't want to upset Trent, but he kinda scares me. He's 6'7", making him an inch taller than Lt. Surge; his blue eyes & black hair. I thought, "How do Tara, Chloe, & Liana live," Trent (a bit irate) said, "We'll talk after the meeting. Please sit down," calming down. I did, sitting next to Misty, across from Titus, who reminds me of my dad; except, a little shorter. Trent said, "We can commence the induction," nodding. Agatha said, "As I've been aging, I thought to myself, who could take my place? I found the answer in the form of my grandson, Morty." I thought, "Isn't _he_ the Ecruteak Gym Leader?" Morty cleared his throat & said, "Most of y'all know me as the Ecruteak Gym Leader. However, that doesn't mean I'd abandon my Gym. In charge is my top student, Liam. Trent, let's get this over with." So it was an induction ceremony in addition to the regular meeting. Everyone left, save Trent. Trent said, "Forrest, were you asking Brock for tips on picking up girls?" I said, "No, but I was talking with him. I didn't bring Tara up, _honest_," knowing how protective he is of his sisters. Trent sighed & said, "You know why I'm rough & tough, don't you?" I thought about it & said, "N-no. Tara only mentioned that her parents were gone, when I first met her 3 years ago." Trent said, "It's the hardest for her. At first, Nurse Joy thought Liana & I had it the hardest. When your last name is 'Wilson', it's hard enough. When mom found out more about Giovanni's true intentions, she divorced him. I was _your _age. My psychotic father is still alive, but, I wish I could say the same for mom," & clenched his fist. I said, "So, was that story published a month ago," he cut me off & said, "Only bits & pieces of it were true. **Yes**, mom was 40 when she died, but **no**, it wasn't suicide. She just got really sick all of a sudden; pneumonia got her. I was 18, Liana & Chloe were close at 15 & 14, then, there was Tara; at 10. I became their legal guardian." I tried counting on my fingers, which apparently, he noticed; then again, he's a Ground-type specialist, even though the Viridian Gym is no longer said type. He said, "I'll save you the math: currently, I'm 22, the girls are 19, 18, & 14." I said, "Whoa. Wait, am I the," Trent said, "Tara kept pushing me to say it, so I finally did. Then I looked up & realized you were late." After Trent gave me a lecture on punctuality, I went outside & saw the Celadon Gym Leader waiting. Trent walked out & got into his car. Erika kept staring at him & said, "I never should've made _that _bet with Sabrina." I said, "What bet?" She said, "That Trent _could _defeat Lance. I didn't believe her & we made a bet: if Trent emerged victorious, I'd have to talk with some of her students at the institute. If Lance kept his title, she'd have to attend one of my classes. So, I made the bet." I said, "Wait, didn't we have a meeting, like, 2 weeks ago? Lance told you & Sabrina to stay afterwards. So," she said, "Yeah, we got in trouble for what he assumed to be gossip. Sabrina seemed overly," a voice said, "Overly, really, Erika?" I said, "There's _no way_," the Saffron Gym Leader said, "Turn around, Forrest." I did & said, "I can see why Brock's failed to convince a fellow _Gym Leader _to go out with him. Anyway, so don't you, Lt. Surge, & Koga have some sort of history with," she said, "Yes, we do. Honestly, I can't blame Felina for divorcing him. Trent & I go way back, though. Ok, Erika, do your thing & let's go," getting impatient. Erika pulled a small camcorder out & said, "If memory serves, Brock's Zubat evolved into Golbat, right?" I said, "Then Golbat evolved into Crobat & Brock gave Crobat, Onix, & Geodude to me. Why?" The Celadon leader trilled, "Just asking; plus, my dad is the president of Silph Co. He said, 'So far, this device only works on small Flying-types such as Pidgey, Spearow, Zubat, Golbat,' I kinda stopped listening after he started to list others." I pulled the ball out of my pocket & said, "The Zubat evolutionary line is interesting to me. Crobat, show yourself!" Erika said, "Wow. So, this is how the device works," & explained it to me. She got into Sabrina's car & they left. I thought, "Even though Brock asked me, I would've done it anyway. Ever since Ash stepped into the Pewter Gym, I felt he was like another brother. Plus, when Brock told me some of his rejection stories, I was surprised to hear that Ash actually pulled him by the ear instead of Misty."

* * *

(The Ketchum residence, Monday, May 15; 9am)

Ash is in thought, "Misty Waterflower. The only girl that I have ever felt a romantic connection towards." Then, certain scents wake up both Ash & Pikachu. They bolt downstairs, & begin scarfing down breakfast. Alexa says, "So, Pikachu likes ketchup?" Ash takes a break & says, "Yeah. No idea why, though." Mrs. Ketchum says, "Honestly, Ash, please slow down. Alexa, what did you say those channels were, again?" Ash stops, his interest up, like a Chatot, "Channels?" Mrs. Ketchum says, "Oh, yes, dear. The cable company finally decided to show things from other regions." Alexa says, "It's channel 056 for the Orange Islands, channel 066 for the Sevii Islands, channel 196 for Johto, channel 258 for Hoenn, channel 447 for Sinnoh, channel 538 for Unova, & channel 674 for Kalos." Ash is stunned & Alexa says, "Unova's got a special on in 15 minutes, as does Sinnoh. Johto & Hoenn have specials on in 5 & 10 minutes, respectively." Ash says, "Looks like we've got some catching up to do," continuing to scarf his breakfast down. Mr. Mime thinks, "Oh, Ash. I can see what Anabel saw in you; although, she's _way _out of your league. Ash, something's wrong with you. What is it?"

**Ash: Hey, I'm in the chapter & so is Pikachu!**

**QUEENSPELLER67: Yes, yes you are.**

**Ash's Pikachu: Pika, ka Pikapi?**

**Ash: I'll translate & ask. Pikachu said that the 7 numbers listed by the author are numbers of Pokémon in the National Pokédex.**

**QUEENSPELLER67: Yes, they are. I'll give a shout-out to the first 3 readers who correctly state the aforementioned Pokémon, by review or PM. Ash, you didn't ask your question.**

**Ash: Well, I've got 2. Do you have time?**

**QUEENSPELLER67: Yes.**

**Ash: One, shouldn't you tell them why **_**I **_**pulled Brock's ear instead of Misty?**

**QUEENSPELLER67: The same rule applies for the guessing; almost. The FIRST reader who can give the episode's title & the reason Ash pulled Brock's ear as opposed to Misty will get a shout-out; also by PM or review.**

**Ash: Two, are there gonna be any polls in this story?**

**QUEENSPELLER67: Nope, sorry Ash. However, thanks for the reminder. I've got a poll up—**

**Ash: Can I do it?**

**QUEENSPELLER67: Less work for me, so go for it.**

**Ash: Look, I know not a lot of you like Paul; however, I feel like I've earned his respect. As for Trip, I STILL don't like that jerk. Anyway, if you could vote on the poll, the author, Pikachu & I would greatly appreciate it! Oh yeah, heh. The author only needs one more submission on the guesses. She decided to make this an "EvilShipping" fic, whatever _that _means. So, please guess!  
**


End file.
